Parenteral iron therapy is widely used for treating conditions related to iron deficiency, including, but not limited to, anemia. Many parenteral iron formulations are commercially available, such as iron polysaccharide, iron dextran, ferric gluconate, and iron sucrose.
Current iron therapies suffer a few drawbacks. First, they have low potency and require high dosage or frequent dosing. Second, they have adverse side effects, such as anaphylaxis and hypersensitivity. Indeed, patient compliance is low due to their adverse effects.
There is a need to develop a potent and safe parenteral iron therapy.